


Can you repair, repair a broken heart?

by Bookworm39



Series: RvB Angst Wars [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon Major Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, I will never be over Church and none of you should be surprised, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Season/Series 13, RvB Angst War, Season/Series 15, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: (originally posted June 11, 2017)secretlystephaniebrown said: Angst War Prompt: character of your choice becomes fed up (sorta the same way Grif did this season) and leaves the group behind.Maybe it was time to stop chasing ghosts.
Relationships: Agent Carolina & AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church
Series: RvB Angst Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641157
Kudos: 6





	Can you repair, repair a broken heart?

**Author's Note:**

> (insert generic message about finally posting my RvB Angst Wars 2k17 entries to AO3 and how I'm not updating the story/notes and instead just copy/pasting)  
> I wrote this a little before the Angst War started officially, and with this newest episode, it’s a bit… prophetic, you could say. Maybe I should’ve edited it a bit to fit the episode a bit better, but I’ve been sitting on this all weekend b/c I couldn’t convince myself it was good enough. Anyways, have it!

She couldn’t believe it. After everything they went through. Didn’t she deserve a chance at him making it?

Didn’t he deserve a chance to live?

When she and Wash had showed up on Illinois’ beach, she been hoping they’d find something. Something that would lead to _him._ She knew she shouldn’t keep her hopes up, but she couldn’t help it. He was her _brother._

She had to try. Try to find him.

She kept imagining how it would happen: the hologram would buzz to life, he make some snide remark.

_“Well, took you guys long enough.”_

_“Hey, I’m back, assholes!”_

Or, maybe he’d be lost. Scared. Not sure how he was still functioning.

_“What happened? What the fuck?”_

_“Holy shit… We won, right?”_

Caboose would forget he was a hologram and go for the hug. Tucker probably would, too. The whole group would start talking at once, happy to see him back.

“Oh, man, you should’ve seen it! Mooks lining the halls, I was a fucking terror! Couldn’t have done it without you, man.”

_“Hey, good to know it worked.”_

“Welcome home, Church!”

_“Thanks, Donuts. See you managed to avoid blowing up this time. Seriously, are you fucking immortal or something?”_

“Good to have you back.”

_“Well, I see you kept these chucklefucks standing, so nice work, Wash.”_

“ChurchChurchChurchChurchChurch!”

_“Whoa, hey, buddy, calm down!”_

“Church.”

_“Holy shit! Carolina! Hey, I was wondering where you were!”_

“It’s really good to see you again.”

_“Well, I’d say I knew I couldn’t say down forever, but I kinda thought this was the last time around for me.”_

It should’ve been the last time around. She’d heard the message he’d left behind. The one he’d left for her.

_“Listen, C, I… It’s been a great time.”_

_“I had to do this. You guys wouldn’t have made it without this.”_

_“Keep going, alright? For me.”_

_“…See ya, sis.”_

They’d split up in their search, and she never knew what the others were doing. They could’ve been killed. They were tricked, all of them.

This whole thing had been a trap. They’d been played for fools, using something they all cared about.

She’d sworn she was done chasing ghosts after that encounter with the Director. But she went after her brother, thinking he might still be alive. And in the process, she and her new friends nearly died.

She was done. Done having her emotions used against her. Done hoping for the best outcome. Done giving herself a second chance.

Maybe Grif had a point. Maybe it was time to stop playing the hero.

The rest of the team would wake up the next morning to her gone. They’d probably try to contact her, but she wouldn’t respond. She’d find somewhere to lay low-maybe she’d head back towards the moon they’d been on, or maybe she’d go somewhere else. She didn’t know yet.

But what she did know was that she has had enough of letting herself get hurt by the past. Even if it meant giving up on her brother.


End file.
